


Avengers Club

by seemsLEGIT



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011), Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seemsLEGIT/pseuds/seemsLEGIT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers had set up the Avengers Club, where a group of outcasts or just some screwed up kids gather to come to do errands that will help others in one way or another. There might be some more complicated problems that would involve the Avengers as well as their clients. Surely, how do you deal with a twisted student with his crush on his brother? Or a band of jealous kids who happen to have some strange reputations? Well, nothing's normal for them, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remind me my purpose of being here

**Author's Note:**

> My first high school fanfic! First of all, I have no editor and am relying on my own knowledge so if there's any mistakes, do tell and correct me. Otherwise, enjoy!

SHIELD High School, your absolutely not so average school. You can only be admitted through a certain scholarship, and these scholarships would only be distributed to certain gifted children. You don't have to be a real genius, but you have to have a unique ability that no ordinary people have.

Graduates from the school had found a way or another to change the world for the better. Take Doctor Strange, for example; he had found medical discoveries that had helped cure many diseases; Reed Richards had developed robotics and was the first man to construct a concious AI. There were many others too, but not all if them use their knowledge for the good of the world.

There was also a certain group in the school that had been present recently, a group known for their little errands in or out of the school grounds. Rumours had it that the principal, Nick Fury, was behind something, for he had agreed to fund the group without clear reasons. But when asked about the matter himself, Fury would not utter a sword about it.

What's really happening in Avengers club?

#####

"T-Tony-ah! I can't-!" the raven haired moaned. A few more thrusts later he saw stars behind his eyelids, coming with a long satisfied moan that sent shivers down the brown haired man, sending him to his climax too. The two laid still in the queen-sized bed, catching breaths and trying to clear their minds before climbing out of the soft duvet.

The raven haired sat up first, emerald green eyes searching for his clothes, which were unceremoniously thrown around the room. He looked back to the grinning man and said, "What's with the smile?"

"Hey, wasn't that good, Loki? Well, actually, every sex we've had been amazing, anyway," Tony said.

"Don't get too smug, Stark. I wouldn't have done this if it weren't for you meddling group of maggots trying to inject my brain with goodness," Loki shot back.

Tony frowned at the remark. "What happened to 'Tony'?" he protested.

"You must be imagining things," came the reply as Loki pulled his pants up and buckled his belt.

"Uh, no. I'm pretty sure you say it everytime we're about to finish," Tony pointed out.

"Good day, Stark," and Loki was gone within seconds. Tony sighed and flopped back on the bed. What he said was TRUE; he wouldn't have done it with him if it weren't for the deal made weeks ago. But then again, he felt guilty for doing it as a substitute for someone else. Heck, he's disappointed that Loki doesn't see him as nothing more than a sex friend. Scratch that, he doesn't even see him as a friend.

A phone call broke his train of thoughts. Reaching out for his bedside table, he clicked his tongue at the caller ID. "What do you want, Captain I-like-to-butt-into-other-people's-business?"

"Wow, looks like someone wasn't enjoying their time," Steve Rogers said, "Anyway, come over to Clint's; we have something to discuss."

"If it's another missing cat, I swear I'm going to fuck you so hard you're going to lose your wits," Tony mock-threatened as he got dressed.

"...Just come here," and with that Steve hung up. He won't do that would he? Steve thought.


	2. We are awesome to the point of impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird things happen in a short time. Deal with it.

"I am here to claim my prize," Tony strode in, feigning a cheerful grin in his dirt-bathed clothes, "Where's my dear Stevie?"

Steve's head shot up at his name, looking like a deer on headlights. "You've got to be - " He sprinted for the door bit was seized by his collar before clearing halfway.

"Come on, honey. I'll make sure not to hurt you," he lied, "In fact, it'll be the best first time ever! You could brag around about how you're not as tight in the backside - "

"Oh, God, please! No!" Steve pleaded, trying to shake off Tony's grip on him, "Clint! Help me!"

"Wait, stop moving. Tony, give him a hug, would ya?" Clint said looking focused, his phone held in front of him.

Tony did as instructed and enveloped Steve in a mock embrace, a mischievious grin plastered on his face. "What the - Natasha, do something!"

"Now, move a bit closer. In fact, just make out on the spot," the redhead was just as focused, a camcorder already in action.

"Really?!"

"Hehehe... A sex tape for wouldn't hurt; you could always look back at your first experience over and over and over and over..." Tony drawled as he leaned closer with every word, enjoying the look the blonde had. Meanwhile, Clint and Natasha chanted in the background, clearly excited to see the virgin's reaction.

When suddenly a triangle flew in between Steve's and Tony's face, only missing a few centimetres. The plastic instrument planted itself into the wall as if it were a dagger on a board.

The quartet turned to the short brunet at the door, glasses hiding most of his face, which clearly looked unamused even without seeing it naked. "My first day after my absence and this is what welcomed me?" Bruce deadpanned, "Shut up, Tony. I still feel groggy and would love to murder someone if murdering isn't a crime. And if it weren't for the medication from the psychiatrist which left me feeling like horse crap." He rambled on while striding across the room and seated himself at the round - or rather squared - table and started counting backwards while twiddling his thumb. The usual ritual.

There was some sort of awkward silence before Clint broke it abruptly, "So, how's Loki?"

Tony shrugged, "The same; fuck and go."

"You know, I kinda feel bad about the whole thong. Maybe we should let him be, else we make it worse for him," Natasha remarked.

"Nu-uh! He'll destroy the school if we don't do as he says. And yes, to remind you, it was his personal request," Tony said.

They all nodded in acknowledgement. They would have to complete their task until the client sees its expectations. And Loki's just a journey to the centre of the earth.

#####

So here's their profiles.

Steve Rogers was the goody-two-shoes boy who would stick to his good boy beliefs to no end. People would wonder when he will ever get laid; all that handsome face and marvellous body would go to waste. Not only that, he's the top of everything - sports and learnings - and had an angelic personality. He had been praised for his good manners and natural commanding ability, gaining the nickname Captain Rogers.

Tony Stark was the genius playboy from a billionaire family who runs the Stark Industries. Not only was he known for his skills and experience in bed and the occasional appearances in parties, but also recognised for improving the AI system first developed by Reed Richards. There had been stories about how he had beat Rixhards twice on chess.

Natasha Romanov was the Russian exchange student who quickly gained the title Black Widow among others. Though a remorsless delinquent (backstage, though) she was excellent in studies and sports, especially acting, and her beauty was to rival Amora, the head cheerleader. Other than that, the rest of her information wad a mystery.

Clint Barton was just another jock before he met the Avengers. His eyesight was beyond normal, thus giving him the name Hawkeye. He's the captain in archery club and had won many sports awards alongside Steve and Thor Odindson, his fellow jock.

Bruce Banner may look like the stereotypical nerd... if it weren't for his anger issues. Many had learned to not push him to the edge, for the hospital bed could be waiting for you if you're one of the unfortunate ones. Besides that, he's a brilliant student and a gentle person at heart, and is very opposed to violence despite his history of beating people up. Some might know him as the Hulk.

"...What are you doing?" Bruce asked Clint, who was filming him whilst he was reading.

"Nothing," was all he said.

"You talking like those documentary people on TV," Bruce deadpanned.

"... And that's their profiles!" Clint exclaimed before shutting the camcorder off.


	3. My minions will swear loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where sophomores make the best minions. Loki loves his minions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make things clear, Steve and Thor (along with the other Asgardians) are seniors; Loki, Tony, Natasha and Clint are juniors; the whole of Young Avengers are sophomores. There, I don't have to write too much!

Loki Laufeyson walked towards his locker and punched in the combination when a familiar body tackled him. "Looooooki!"

Loki turned to greet the Maximoff twins, Billy and Tommy. Billy had his arm draped casually around Loki's neck, while Tommy mirrored his action on the other side. Though twins, Tommy had decided to dye his hair silver to enable others to recognise them.

Billy was a magic prodigy - a trait he inherited from his mother, Wanda - while Tommy was the fastest runner in SHIELD High, beating his uncle's, Pietro Maximoff's, record. Another way to tell the two apart are their personalities; Billy was more mellow and simple and Tommy was hyper and sarcastic. If asked, Loki would say that Tommy suits him best despite his usual non-stop babbling. Loki, Tommy and Darcy Lewis were known as the Satans, for they shared the mischievious attitude And the love for pranks... And demise, eventually.

Loki sighed and spared the twins a glance before walking down the hallway with the Maximoffs close behind, "What do you have today? Billy, I can always predict your Steve Rogers banter so shut up."

Billy pouted while Tommy proceeded to his report, "We've taken care of the Amora thing so she won't be able to get near Thor for a couple of weeks."

"Oh?" Loki quirked an eyebrow and smirked, "Do tell the process."

"It was Billy's brilliant magic which would only work if I blackmail him. Anyway, there's going to be a party tonight and few others who we know would come. I will, too, but not Billy. Will you?"

"You know that I'm not a party person, and speaking of parties, I'd like to get as far away from Tony Stark as possible?"

"Why's that? You weren't interested in him until recently," Billy chimed in and Tommy nodded.

"Just some awkward encounter days ago," Loki lied swiftly, "Oh, and Billy? Teddy's at twelve o'clock."

A smiling blonde jogged towards the trio, a smile complimenting his clear blue eyes. He was in his letterman jacket and looked as if he had just did a world tour by feet.

He panted heavily but managed to greet them all, "Hey, guys," he beamed.

"Hey, Ted!" Billy said.

"Morning, Altman," Tommy said.

"Hello, Teddy," Loki greeted, "Take your packages before I send them back to where ever they came from."

Teddy chuckled. Though he came for the twins, he was only looking at Billy the whole time. Tommy rolled his eyes at Teddy's obvious interest... And Billy's obliviousness. The sophomores said their goodbyes and proceeded down the hallway, leaving Loki alone once more. Heck, he liked it that way, anyway. Now he could finally focus on walking to class - 

"Hey, gorgeous!"

Horse crap. Ignoring the call, he walked briskly forward, never saving a glance at the man who was now walking beside him. Of course, who could ever get away from Tony Stark's radar?

"Hey, going to class? Accompany me, would ya?" Tony said grinning.

"I thought we agreed not to interact with each other unless we're in our deal day, which is once a week. And frankly, it was just yesterday that you have me in your bed," Loki said, refusing to look at Tony.

Tony pouted, "Aww, come on! Who could resist a sexy devil like you? And hey, there's a party tonight - my party, mind you - and I was just wondering - "

"Not a chance, Stark."

"Thor will be there."

Loki faltered for a second before getting his pace again, "And what of it?"

"Dunno. Thought you'd want to see you beloved brother."

Loki stopped and turned to face the brunet, green eyes narrowing. Even when angered he was stunning, Tony thought. "Do not mention any of our meetings to anyone. And even though I want to see him being his usual dorky self, I'd rather not see him with drunken sluts and the likes."

"Okay, you know I won't do something as lowly as telling the world about you dirty little secret. And second, it'll be a sophomore welcome party hosted especially by the Avengers, so no annoying sluts or the likes."

Loki considered him for a moment, before shaking his head, " No, Stark. I don't do well with strangers. I don't even do well with you."

"What are you talking about? We're a match made in heaven!" Tony persisted, "Please? Steve's nagging me to yell you to come. He's as worried as Thor, y'know? Thought you might need to come and meet people once in a while despite your... You know, issues with others."

The dark haired man looked at Tony, then nodded slightly, "Altoght, I'll go. Only because of Thor and Steve."

The smile on Tony's face wad almost blinding, "Okay, see you at six!"


	4. I am pretty sure there were more people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened at the party. Duh!

"Do I even need to ask why you're wearing that thing?" Bruce pointed to the purple collar around Clint's neck. His name was spelled out in gold letters that glinted under the lights.

"Hmm? Oh, this?" Clint said, "It's a nametag; Tony's idea."

Why did I even ask, Bruce thought. "Do we have to wear that?"

"Tony's orders," Clint said simply.

"All the time?"

"There're other colours." Bruce looked unconvinced. "Steve's wearing it, too." Sure enough, Bruce could spot a mop of blond hair and as Clint said, Steve had a royal blue collar around his neck, though he looked as if he'd sink into the floor at any moment.

Admitting defeat, he turned to Clint and rolled his eyes, "Gimme the green one," he sighed.

Clint smirked whilst handing him a forest green collar he pulled out from the box next to him. "The letters are over there," he pointed to the box next to the collars. After sorting his collar out, he returned to Clint with an expression in between embarassment and annoyance.

"I don't think I'll be talking to a lot of people tonight..."

#####

Kate Bishop had to literally drag Cassie Lang to the party. At first, Cassie was reluctant to go but as soon as Kate had mentioned Nathaniel Richards, Cassie had been trying her best to keep herself away from the party.

The two were a few steps away from the entrance to Tony's house. Kate had been wrestling with the blonde for tha past hours and now she had resolves to clinging onto the a nearby tree. Despite her small size, Cassie had an enormous strength. And so Kate couldn't do much about separating her from the tree.

"Cassidy Lang, you will walk with me to the party or you'll face the consequences!" Kate demanded in a mock-motherly tone, her hands crossed.

"Ot what?" Cassie challenged.

"I'll tell Nate about you crush on him - "

"I'll go! I'll go!" Cassie darted to Kate and clasped her mouth with her hands.

Satisfied, Kate grabbed Cassie by the shoulder (in case she changes her mind at the last minute) and they both knocked on the heavy wooden door. Unexpectedly, the door opened onbits own and a voice followed shortly.

"Welcome to the Stark residence," a British-accented voice said out of nowhere, "May I ask for your name?"

"Umm, I'm Kate Bishop and she's Cassie Lang," Kate answered to no one in particular.

The voice told them to wait for a moment before it said, "Welcome, Kate Bishop and Cassie Lang. The party is this way." Arrows illuminate the walls, pointing to the left, then right, until it reached the basement.

Kate and Cassie were greeted with a group of other sophomores and a few juniors and seniors, seemingly enjoying themselves in the blaring of the music. An assortment of food was on a table situated next to the collar box, which wad guarded by Clint.

The two walked over to him and said their greetings. "Hey, Kate. How's it going?" Clint said. He had been Kate's archery and self-defence teacher.

"Pretty good," she answered. Clint then proceeded to explain the collar and then handed the two girls their choices; a red one for Cassie and a purple one for Kate. They then dived into the crowd, looking for someone they'd talk to.

A familiar voice then called out to them. "Wow. I didn't know you two would come."

Surprise, surprise. It was Nate and Eli Bradley, wearing a red collar and Eli a blue one. Kate greeted them casually, while Cassie fumbled for words.

"Ho - hey - hi!" she managed, "How's going it?" Cassie couldn't help facepalming herself. Nate chuckled while Kate nudged her with her elbow.

"Fine am I!" Nate joked back.

"Looks like you came," Kate said to Eli. Eli in turn frowned.

"Well I could see you made it too," he said, "And I thought you'd be too much of a chicken to meet the whole of sophomores."

Kate scoffed, "As a matter of fact, I know more than half of the school already."

"But you don't know half of their names," Eli challenged.

"These two..." Cassie rolled her eyes.

Nate just smiled, "Always."

#####

Loki had settled into a corner, watching the crowd of people gradually grew, a glass of cocktail in one hand. He had arrived with Thor not long ago and already he had ditched him to talk with practically everyone. He could see the flow of blonde hair at the corner of his eyes, but couldn't really facr him. He couldn't trust his mind and body.

"Good to see you here," Loki looked up into the blue eyes of Steve Rogers, who stood beside him with the most heart warming smile ever seen.

Loki gave a small smile, "Tony said you got worries."

"It wasn't only me," Steve leaned back on the wall, watching the crowd alongside Loki.

"Thor doesn't count," Loki said dryly.  
Steve stayed silent. He knew not too push that amtter further.

"So where's he?" Loki asked.

"Who?"

"Tony."

"Ah," Steve said, "He's not actually here."

Loki's eyes widened, "What? Why?"

Steve shrugged, "I don't really know. No one does." But the look on Steve's eyes told Loki that he was hiding something.

Nevertheless, Loki nodded. "I'll see him tomorrow, right?"

Steve looked at Loki as if he had grown another head. "Since when do you care?"

The raven haired man shrugged. "I don't really mean that; just asking." Steve just smiled. There aren't a lot of people who could influence Loki Laufeyson. Or Tony Stark.

#####

"Eye candies to the left," Billy exclaimed to Teddy, "They look good together, right?"

Teddy nodded, looking at the dark haired man and the blonde, then back at Billy. He had been aware of his obsession with Steve Rogers which started since middle school, where Billy had been saved from a group of bullies by the one and only Steve Rogers.

"I wish I was Loki," Billy sighed, "He would always look gorgeous no matter where he is, what he does or wear."

"You don't look that bad yourself," Teddy smiled at Billy.

"I don't know. I don't think I look that good. I wish I could be the one standing next to Steve Rogers right now."

At that, Teddy's smile dropped. And a rather hateful gaze was shot at Steve Rogers.


	5. Where the hell have you been?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony disappears and reappears. An addition to the team. Loki is flabbergasted. A love triangle...or quadrilateral...or pentagon...or hexagon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty long since it's my form of apology for...well, disappearing off the face of the Earth. Since I have more freedom now (no typing on my phone - yay!) I can properly write stories and edit them! Hooray for everyone!

Surprisingly, Tony Stark did NOT attend his own party last night. This whole news shocked the entire student body, which then gave birth to mutated rumours involving kidnappings and murders or simply brainwashing (yes, Tony must have been brainwashed if he did not even attend his own party). These rumours were batted down as quickly as they've emerged by Tony himself, who explained that there were some "uh...technical difficulties with...uh...the backstage party". Suffice to say, everyone bought it, despite the excuse sounding extremely half-assed. But Loki is not everyone.

Not that Loki cared or anything - he was just curious. However, the younger Odinson - or Laufeyson, depending who you ask - was too proud to communicate with the members of the Avengers Club, much less Tony himself. And so he decided to just drop the entire case and move on with life. Afterall, it's not hard to find some interesting incidents in the SHIELD Academy.

And surely enough, a fight broke out just as soon as Loki stepped out of his maths classroom. What greeted him after an hour of lecture was...a mop of blonde hair. It's not any blonde hair, and sadly it wasn't a certain blond's either. The owner of those golden tresses, whipped around to bark at whoever it was that bumped into her, only for the scowl to morph into a mischievous grin.

"Hiya, LokI!" Amora greeted gleefully.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "You look like you're enjoying yourself."

"Well, fighting this BISON OF A BITCH is not that much of a deal, really - "

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH, BITCH?!" another girl roared. That said girl grabbed a handful of Amora's hair and flung the unlucky witch onto a nearby locker, which just happened to be Loki's. Instead of raising his temper meter, Loki just mildly glared at the source of destruction - Sif.

If Loki could, he would've murdered the insufferable shoe-dirt a long time ago. Unfortunately, though, she is the daughter of a noble man who happened to be close associates with the Odinsons. In fact, Sif's older brother, Heimdall, was appointed as the head bodyguard in the Odinson estate, while Sif had been Frigga's lady-in-waiting ever since she turned fourteen. The reason for Sif's position in the family was because Frigga favoured the bitch so much that she wanted to nurture her herself so that she would become the perfect wife for Thor. Why Thor and not Balder, you ask? Because Balder has found his own sweetheart and Thor had always been a listless idiot, so he was bound to have his own anchor.

Despite growing up together, Loki and Thor's gang has a long history of hatred. It wasn't like it was his fault - heck, the one who threw the first punch was the narcissistic Fandral, and Loki just countered with his own punch. And then the Warriors Three and Lady Sif (more like the Three Stooges and the Eternal Slut) started their reign of terror on Loki. After having enough, Loki did some small prank on Sif...well, big scale for the vain princess. All Loki did was cut off Sif's then blonde hair when she was asleep. She deserved it, anyway.

Sif caught Loki's gaze and snarled. "What are you looking at, runt?!"

Loki turned away sharply to assess Amora, who had gotten up quietly and jumped onto the unsuspecting Sif's back, yanking onto the brunette's hair like they were pesky weeds. Sif gave out a shrill cry and blindly clawed at Amora's face whilst ramming her back onto a locker. Amora's head collided violently, causing the onlookers to let out empathic gasps; even Loki cringed, and Loki rarely cringes. Just before Sif could do any more damage, the girls were apprehended by none other than Dr. Victor von Doom, the head of the chemistry department.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" he grounded out, grabbing the two girls by their collar. "You two will explain yourselves at Principal Fury's office. Now." The girls didn't waste any time dilly-dallying and scurried off to Principal Fury's office, all the while grumbling accusations to each other. For extra precautions, Dr. Doom followed close behind, his masked face a menacing presence. With no more spectacle to look at, the crowd dispersed, leaving Loki to scrutinise his dented locker. Just as he thought the day couldn't get any more troublesome, a familiar hand dropped onto his shoulder.

Oh, for the love of - 

"Are you alright, brother? It seemed as if Amora smacked her head hard onto your face," Thor commented sympathetically. Another familiar figure then skittered over next to Thor, peeking over to look at Loki with big brown eyes.

"Hey, Loki," Jane Foster greeted. "I haven't seen you around much. You've gotten taller!"

Loki scrunched his nose at her friendly tone. Annoying.

Don't get the wrong idea here - Jane Foster was a real sweetheart. She can never hold a grudge for too long, nor can she really raise her voice. The only reason Loki hated her was because Thor has his eyes on her. In fact, if Jane was not at all involved with Thor, Loki was willing to be the little lady's lab partner. The problem lies with the fact that Thor's lovestruck and that Jane only likes the buffoon for his resemblances with her ex. Poor Thor, merely playing the substitute.

Loki shrugged off Thor's hand and smiled tightly at him. "If you were to properly look, I am perfectly fine. And greetings to you too, Jane Foster. If you two will excuse me, I must go - "

"Wait! I have something to tell you, brother!" Oh, Gods. Loki was certain that if Thor was going to talk about his friendship problems with Sif again, he WILL murder her. "I've joined the Avengers Club!"

Loki whipped his head so quickly that he heard it snap. Thor and Jane winced at the sound. "You what?!" Loki asked dumbly,

"I...joined the Avengers Club?" Thor tried again in a meek voice. "It was Stark's idea - " Of course, it has to be that obnoxious idiot. " - and I really like their concept of helping anyone in need of help, like bully victims and generally anyone with problems. You should join too, brother. I remember the time when we were little when we would dress up as super heroes and - "

"Oh, look at the time! Got to go, bye!" Loki hurriedly said. As soon as the two were out of his sights, Loki's being started to emanate an intimidating aura. The gal of that false debonair! How are they supposed to keep their deal when there's a possibility of Thor catching up on their activities?! He must find that insufferable midget.

#####

Billy had just exited the bathroom when Loki whizzed past him with a murderous aura. For a second, Billy stood frozen in front of the bathroom door, not knowing what just happened but sure as hell terrified, but then Teddy walked up to him and looked funnily at him. "Uh, Earth to Billy?" Teddy said, waving a hand in front of Billy's face.

Billy looked up at Teddy and sagged. "Well, Loki just passed by with a really scary face, and I guess I just got scared," Billy explained.

"Hmm...At least you didn't end up like the others." Teddy moved over so that Billy could see the corridor where Loki had just passed. The whole place was littered with petrified students, some even fainted. One particular boy was rocking back and forth under the fountain, eyes wide in fear. Talk about scary, Billy thought. "Anyway, do you have any plans for the weekend?"

"No. Why?" Teddy held up two movie tickets. Upon realising what they were, Billy squealed in delight. "Oh. My. GOSH! 'Bloody Baron III'?! Aww, shucks! You're awesome!"

Teddy grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "I got this from a friend - he was going to go with his date, but she bailed out on him. Since he didn't really want to watch the movie anyway, he gave the tickets to me."

"Aww, poor guy...Well, at least we get to watch 'Bloody Baron III'!" And so Teddy gave him the timing and place, and they parted ways, with Billy excited to watch the movie and Teddy looking forward to their make-shift "date". As Billy turned a corner, he was greeted with an unlikely scene. Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner, having some friendly chat. Don't they look cute together? Billy thought. I wish I could be a part of it too, you know, a cute couple. Call me a hopeless romantic but being in a stable relationship is the dream of every person out there. Oh gosh, Steve Rogers is just so damn hot! Seeing him in real life is almost impossible - I mean, who knew someone as hot as him exists? Gah! I'm fanboying again! But anyway, I guess I ship Rogers and Banner...or maybe Steve and Loki? Hmm...This is hard...

Meanwhile, jealous pair of eyes observed the pondering brunette from afar.

#####

He found the conniving bastard with the usual group of ladies. Unexpectedly, Loki linked his arm with Tony's and dragged the man away from his fangirls. He threw a charming look towards the ladies and said "Pardon my rude intrusion but I have a very important issue to discuss with Mr. Stark, so if you'll excuse us..." Tony blabbed off about being confused and interrupted all the while Loki dragged him. Once they reached the school garden, Loki carelessly threw Tony onto the ground and looked at the man with a sense of cold authority. "Thor. Club. Explain," Loki simply said.

Tony couldn't help but admire Loki's beauty as he gazed up those gorgeous green eyes; Laufeyson still looks so amazing even when upside-down. "Yeah, well, uh...See, Thor was trying to help this boy when he was getting bullied but then I went in and was like 'Nu-uh, Point Blank. You can't go around acting hero without permission. You have to be in Avengers Club if you want a free pass in helping people.' Naturally, Thor begged me to be a part of the merry band, and who can say no to those puppy-eyes? I mean, come on! You cannot simply say no! So I said okay, and he went over to Steve to take care of some club stuff, and voila - Thor's part of the Avengers!"

"When did this happen?"

"This morning, actually."

"And is it perfectly fine for an outsider to just simply join the club like that? I thought this club was especially formed by Principal Fury himself, so those who wants to join has to get an approval from him."

"Actually, Thor already has an approval before he even joined." Intrigued, Loki lowered himself until he was squatting and looked at Tony's upside-down eyes critically. Tony can't help but feel intimidated, yet turned on. Must be his masochistic side waking up. "Fury has this list of people he wants to be a part of the club, but not all of the people in the list want to be in the club. That's why he told us that if any of these people were to express an interest in the club, we should try to lure them in."

"So I'm guessing you were luring Thor into your silly circle or heroes?"

Tony coked his head to the side for a moment. "Well, you could say that. Anyway, Thor is a part of this list of people - "

"Obviously," Loki interjected.

" - but he's also in the list of people Fury especially wants to join the club. Don't know why, and frankly enough I don't really care. That guy's not that smart, anyways, and you know how Fury is towards dumb blondes."

"Not trying to sound defensive or anything but Thor's actually smarter than how he makes himself out to be," Loki supplied, getting up from his position and walked away. Tony rolled over onto his stomach and watched his retreating back.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked.

"I don't want my secret to go out so our deal's still on, but we have to be really secretive. And I'll be counting on you on that," Loki simply said. Before he was completely out of sight, he turned to observe the man on the ground, and then turned to look forward again.

#####

"Stane?"

"Yeah..."

"He was at the party."

"He was going to be but Tony intercepted him before he got anywhere near the property. Gosh, if only I could help him somehow..."

"None of us could do anything except for Tony. I don't think that guy knows what Stane's up to, anyway."

"Judging from what Rhodey and Pepper have told us, he knows."

Bruce placed a hand over his mouth and lowered his head. With Obadiah Stane's increase in suspicious activities, it's hard to properly ensure the security of the Stark Industries. Stark may be the finest inventor and CEO to date, but he is still young and his attention span was like a five-year-old's - it'll be child's play for Stane to overthrow the prodigy and start a reign of terror once he gets his control over Stark Industries. At least it's a good thing that Tony was aware of Stane's intentions, otherwise he would be dead by now.

"What's our next move?" Bruce asked Steve, who was also thinking over the past events.

"I could come over to your place sometime later and discuss this more privately. Clint and Natasha are already on with some espionage work, so it'll be up to us to do the rest," Steve said.

"So, tonight?"

Steve's head shot up and he smiled apologetically. "Nah, I promised Thor I'd keep Loki company while he's away...God knows how dangerous Loki can get when left alone."

"Oh."

Bruce can't help but feel disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> Short story is short! Whatever, it's a prologue. And I am typing this thing on my phone so it's kind of hard since in more of a laptop person. Anyway, reviews and some other things, please!


End file.
